


The Bravest Hero (That the world would never know)

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint thinks about his hero.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Bravest Hero (That the world would never know)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once.”  
> Williams Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, Act II, Scene II

Clint was still angry with her. Hell, he might always be. She had a lot of nerve, Natasha did! After all the things he did in that five years, he deserved to die. She’d fought hard for the life she’d made. She never deserved to sacrifice herself on some godforsaken planet way out in space. No one but those close to her would understand that she’d done as much as Stark to save them.

She deserved a long, happy life with Rogers. He was no fool. He knew they’d been a thing for years, even if they kept it quiet. He saw the anguish and the pain on Steve’s face when she didn’t come back from Vormir. He didn’t envy Steve having to learn to live without her. He knew how it felt to lose the ones he loved the most.

Damn her. She’d lived life as stubbornly and as bravely as she’d died. 

Damn her! She was bravest hero that the world would never know. 

Damn her. She should have let him do it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
